Fuji in Danger
by lazyxhime
Summary: Fuji walks home one day to be raped. This changes his life. What will the Seigaku tennis regular members do to help him? UPDATED
1. Prologue

A/N: My first Prince of Tennis fic that will actually get posted…I hope…if I like it. Okay, please give any pairings you'd want because I'm going to have trouble choosing who goes with whom. I've only seen the anime series, movie, the mountain camp OVA, and the first OVA of the Nationals and have only read volume one of the manga, which bugs me a lot. I created this story because I wanted to work with a vulnerable, targeted, broken Fuji. (Sorry, Fuji.) So this story will probably focus on Fuji Syusuke and his whoever lover and will contain angst…probably. Please review, give me ideas, give me whatever, besides flames, so click the button down there and tell if you liked this chapter. Japanese to English translations are at the bottom.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the Prince of Tennis manga or anime…I am merely borrowing it for entertainment purposes only. I am not making money off this story.

Warnings: It'll probably end as a slash fic. Slash meaning boy/boy relationship to those who might not know of the term. There's rape, angst, suicide attempts, Fuji's depression, Seigaku's tennis team's anger, maybe some OOCness…and other stuff I don't know right now. Also, this story is not beta'd. If you want to, please ask if you want to beta the chapters. That way the chapters are good and you get to find out beforehand what will happen next. Let's see how the story progresses!

8888

Prologue

8888

Fuji, with his famous smile on his face, walked down the neighborhood, content with his life. His blue eyes, hidden behind closed eyelids, shone brightly, although no one would have been able to see it. His hair and clothes waved almost lazily as a soft breeze gently passed him. He had no clue of what would happen to his calm and peaceful life.

8888

Yuuta, Fuji's younger brother, sat at the kitchen table silently drumming his fingers. His older sister, Yumiko, sat across from him, looking over papers, a cup of coffee in her free hand. He sighed loudly.

"Nee-san, where's aniki? He said he'd come home to greet me, but it's already hours since I came home and he's not even here," he said, glancing at the clock.

"Hn…he's probably playing tennis somewhere," she replied, not looking up.

Yuuta folded his arms. "I wanted to play tennis with him."

"Then why don't you go look for him?"

"Hn…."

8888

Fuji quickened his pace. His brother was coming home for the weekend today, and he wanted to play a match before the sun went down. Too bad, by the time he reached five blocks away from his home, the sky had darkened.

He sighed mentally. Yuuta would be upset at his late greeting. Well, they still had tomorrow. He stopped suddenly. There was movement behind him, he could definitely sense it. Years of tennis practice honed his skills. Fuji looked behind him through a mirror placed on the corner of the block. A dark figure stood next to a car, but Fuji couldn't see clearly who it was. He started walking again, taking a few steps forward, and carefully watched the figure through the mirror. The figure also moved forward. Fuji kept himself from taking a sharp gasp.

He was being followed.

He turned the corner and quickened his pace even more so then before. He clutched the strap of his tennis bag that hung over one shoulder. Only a few more blocks to a safe place; two minutes, maybe three. He could surely make it. He heard footsteps running behind him and he got ready to run.

After maybe five steps, a hand roughly pulled him back. The hand covered his mouth and the other was shoved in the man's pocket behind his back, also at the same time pinning Fuji's arms behind his back. Something hard pressed against his back through the pocket. A gun. Fuji opened his eyes; the blue orbs definitely show surprise and, worst of all, fear.

The man, he was sure it was a man now, whispered hoarsely, "I've had my eye on you for some time now. Come with me silently or else I will shoot you and hunt down the rest of your family…including your brother."

Fuji's eyes flashed furiously. Hurt his brother? Like he was going to let him! He struggled wildly, but the man was too strong. When he realized that fact, he only thrashed around more until he felt the sound of the gun.

"I'm serious. Come with me or I'll shoot you."

Fuji stood still in the man's arms. He was tired, after the excessive tennis training, skipping lunch because of more training, and fighting against someone who was obviously far more stronger then he was. If only he could reach his racket, he would have been able to use it to protect himself. He was good with a racket. But unfortunately the man thought so too because he undid the straps to the tennis bag, let it drop to the floor, and kicked it away, out of grabbing distance.

The man started dragging Fuji down an alley. Fuji closed his eyes. What was the man? What did he want with him? Is he a murderer? No, he couldn't be, is he? If he was planning to kill him, he could've killed him before instead of just threatening him. Was he a rapist? Fuji prayed silently in his mind that the man had come to kill him. He prayed that it wasn't for rape. He _begged_ it wasn't rape. Anything but rape. Torture, death, whatever, just not rape.

His prayers were pointless when he realized that the man was tying his hands together and undoing his pants zipper. Fuji clenched his eyes shut and screamed in his mind, _DON'T LET HIM TOUCH ME!_

The hand was removed from his mouth, but before he was able to scream or shout out, a rough alcoholic smelling mouth replaced it. Fuji gasped in shock and a tongue entered, freezing Fuji from all bodily movements.

Fuji brought his teeth down, in order to bite the invading unwelcomed _thing_ that came from the man's mouth, but the man pulled back and bit Fuji's lower lip, hard.

The man smiled and took out several handkerchiefs. He gagged Fuji with them and started sucking on his throat. Fuji tried to pull, but bound like he was, he wouldn't have been able to do anything. He closed his eyes and fought back tears that were threatening to fall. He screamed out in frustration, fear, and hatred, among other things, but the words and screams were gone unheard because of his gag.

The man's sickening fun was only beginning and Fuji cried out when he realized that.

8888

"Aniki, where are you?" Yuuta said to no one in particular. He had walked over to the park three times already and now was heading to where the street tennis courts were, where his aniki and his team members along with other teams went to play.

Playing by the light of the surrounding street lights, Ryoma and Momoshiro were having a rally. The sound of racket hitting ball was welcoming to Yuuta's ears and the sight of the two Seigaku regulars was a welcoming sight to his eyes.

After Ryoma managed to win 6-2, Yuuta stepped up and said hello.

"Fuji-senpai's ototo, right?" Momoshiro said, "Want to play a match?"

Yuuta scratched his hair. "I'd like to, but I'm looking for aniki. Have you guys seen him?"

"Fuji-senpai? I heard someone played a long match with him here, but I haven't seen him since practice. Why, is something wrong?" Momoshiro wiped his faced on his towel and looked at Yuuta, concern in his eyes.

"Not really, it's just that aniki promised he's play a match with me when I got home, but he hasn't returned yet. I'm worried since he's not someone who'd break a promise like that."

"Maybe he already got home and now you're wasting your time looking for someone who's safely waiting at your house," Echizen said indifferently.

"Echizen!" Momoshiro scolded.

"What? I might be right," Echizen replied.

"Eh, maybe," Momoshiro said, "Why don't you try calling home?"

"Ah, I'll do that." Yuuta took out his cell and dialed home. Yumiko answered.

"_Moshi, moshi? This is the Fuji residence, Fuji Yumiko speaking."_

"Nee-san? Has aniki returned yet?"

"_Yuuta? No, Syusuke hasn't returned yet. Kaa-san _**_returned after you left and she's really worried about you two. I told her you're out looking for Syusuke, but she's still worried. Hurry and find him and come home."_**

**"Okay. Call if he comes home or calls."**

**"_Ah. Ja ne."_**

"Ah."

"He's not home?" Momoshiro asked.

Yuuta hung up. "No."

"We'll help you look for him."

"Eh? Really?"

"Sure, the more people, the more ground you cover. Right, Echizen?"

"Whatever."

8888

_It'll be over soon. Just relax and let him do what he wants so he doesn't hurt Yuuta._ Fuji repeated this over and over again, believing in it that he didn't realized half an hour already passed.

The man lay panting next to Fuji. He stayed there for some minutes before picking himself up. He dressed, and pulled up Fuji's pants; the shirt was ripped opened during his previous actions. He kept the hands tied, but undid the gag in Fuji's mouth. Fuji was exhausted and didn't even whimper. The man grinned and forced his tongue down Fuji's throat once again. He was pleased and a bit disappointed to find no resistance.

He licked Fuji's lips hungrily then stood up to go. "I'll be back, for sure. You're too fun to play with."

Fuji half glared at him through half closed eyes. The man chuckled and ran a finger down Fuji's bruised chest, making him shiver. "Don't forget me," he whispered, making Fuji shiver more, "I'll make sure you'll never forget me. I'm leaving my mark." The man pulled out a pocket knife and pressed its cool blade on Fuji's feverish body. Slowly, he carved his mark, kissing Fuji furiously to keep him from screaming. Fuji's muffled yells and thrashes was not enough to attract attention, unfortunately.

After the man finished his 'art', adding colors and sorts, he got up and left, leaving Fuji half naked, bruised, bleeding, and laying in a dark alley in the middle of a cool night.

Before Fuji passed out, he moved his tied hands and knocked over a tin garbage can a couple of inches away from his head. The load clang echoed throughout the quiet neighborhood. He cried out as loudly as he could, which was not very load since his throat was dry and voice hoarse from the unheard shouting.

_Hopefully,_ he thought, _hopefully someone heard. Yuuta…Stay away from Yuuta…_ Fuji's vision blurred and a tear fell down his cheek as he fell into a blissful peace.

8888

Translations:

Nee-san: Older sister

Aniki: Older brother

Senpai: Upper Student, Older Student, Elder, More Experienced (Involving Work)

Ototo: Younger brother

Moshi, Moshi: Hello

Kaa-san: Mother/Mom

Ja ne: See you later

A/N: I got these translations, spellings, and everything else by watching fan subbed anime and an Online English to Japanese Dictionary site.

Interaction with the Characters (1):

Yuuta: You are cruel.

Lazy-Hime: Yes, I know.

Fuji: Why me?

Lazy-Hime: Because you're my favorite! (grins)

Ryoma: I wonder what she would do to the people she _hates_?

Lazy-Hime: (grins) Shut up, Ryoma.

Ryoma: Why? What are you going to do if I don't? And when did I give you permission to use my first name?

Lazy-Hime: Because if you don't let me do my way with you… (grins evilly) I won't allow you to play tennis…

Ryoma: (frozen in shock)

Tezuka: Everyone, run 20 laps.

Everyone: Haaaaaaaaiii!

Lazy-Hime: Tezuka-kun, will you do the honors?

Tezuka: (glares)

Creative Touch: (pouts and gives puppy eyes)

Tezuka: Run with the others.

Lazy-Hime: (walks away sulking)

Tezuka: (turns to readers) …Review…or run 100 laps.

Lazy-Hime: (runs back) Yay! Thank you everybody! Please listen to Tezuka and review! Or you'll suffer his consequences… (laughs evilly)


	2. Wake Up, Fuji!

A/N: The short interaction I had with the characters at the end of the prologue was something I always wanted to do! Anyways…Here's the next chapter! Thank you to those who reviewed! Oh and the man was kinda drawing a tattoo on Fuji's arm, but in a more painful, bloody way.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the Prince of Tennis manga or anime…I am merely borrowing it for entertainment purposes only. I am not making money off this story.

Warnings: It'll probably end as a slash fic. Slash meaning boy/boy relationship to those who might not know of the term. There's rape, angst, suicide attempts, Fuji's depression, Seigaku's tennis team's anger, maybe some OOCness…and other stuff I don't know right now.

Special Warning: I DO NOT like this chapter. I let my imagination and thoughts get carried away and this is what I get. Remember people: this leak of imagination isn't even a quarter of what's stored in my brain. I'll say it again; I DO NOT LIKE this chapter. Got it? Good.

8888

Previously:

After the man finished his 'art', adding colors and sorts, he got up and left, leaving Fuji half naked, bruised, bleeding, and laying in a dark alley in the middle of a cool night.

Before Fuji passed out, he moved his tied hands and knocked over a tin garbage can a couple of inches away from his head. The load clang echoed throughout the quiet neighborhood. He cried out as loudly as he could, which was not very load since his throat was dry and voice hoarse from the unheard shouting.

_Hopefully,_ he thought, _hopefully someone heard. Yuuta…Stay away from Yuuta…_ Fuji's vision blurred and a tear fell down his cheek as he fell into a blissful peace.

8888

Chapter 1: Wake up, Fuji!

8888

Echizen heard it first. A loud clang echoed from a dark alleyway. He brushed it off, thinking it might be a stray cat or dog, but the sound that followed it was heard clearly by all three of them.

Someone cried out loud.

"Did you hear that?" Momoshiro whispered, "That sounded like someone."

"It sounded like Fuji-senpai," Echizen said as he heading toward the alley.

Momoshiro looked at Echizen worriedly, "It can't-"

"Aniki!" Yuuta rushed past both Seigaku regulars and raced down the alley to the dead end.

A tin garbage can was on the ground, the cause of the loud noise, but…

"See? It couldn't be Fuji-senpai. It's probably a stray animal." Momoshiro went over to pick up the trash can. As he leaned over, he gasped.

"Fuji-senpai…"

Yuuta, hearing his brother's name (A/N: Last name actually, but that's the way Momo addresses Fuji), pushed passed Momoshiro and gasped in shock too.

"ANIKI!"

8888

A total of fourteen people waited in the waiting room outside of a certain hospital room. Most everyone there was from Seigaku: Tezuka, Echizen, Momoshiro, Oishi, Kikumaru, Kawamaru, Inui, Kaidoh, Ryuzaki-sensei, and the coach's granddaughter, Ryuzaki Sakuno. Yuuta and Yumiko, along with their mother and father, waited worriedly near the hospital room's door. All the other visitors wore similar furious, hurt, worried, sad, and concerned faces.

As the hours passed, the visitors grew anxious. Finally, the doctor entered the waiting room, flanked by two nurses.

The doctor sighed and rubbed his forehead. "I am only allowed to speak with the relatives of the patient."

Yuuta scowled. "Just get it over with. They'll hear about it anyway, besides aniki would want them to hear as soon as possible, sensei."

The doctor sighed again then looked at the clipboard he was holding. "Alright…"

8888

(A/N: The _italics_ are flashbacks.)

"_ANIKI!"_

_Yuuta bent down and gently pulled Fuji's head onto his lap. Fuji's soft brown hair was matted down and crusted with blood. A cut on his lip was bleeding and bruises ran down his entire body, continuing down until unseen by his pants. His wrists were bruised and cut by the ropes binding him tightly to a pole. Fingernail cuts were bleeding freely on his palm. There was blood dripping freely from his lower half of his body and a hideous mark was carved on Fuji's once soft and smooth lower right arm._

"_ANIKI! Wake up! Please wake UP!"_

"_Oh shit, Echizen! Get the police! Call the ambulance! Call Fuji-senpai's family! Call everyone!"_

_Echizen, wide-eyed, nodded and ran out the alley way. He, knowing where it was, headed toward Fuji's house, at the same time dialing the emergency number on his cell phone._

"_What the hell happened? Yuuta! Cover Fuji-senpai!"_

_Yuuta somehow found himself frozen as he heard Fuji speak. "Yuuta…Yuuta…"_

"_Aniki? I'm here! Don't worry you're safe!"_

"_Yuuta…Don't hurt…Yuuta…"_

"_Aniki? ANIKI!"_

8888

_As sirens came closer and the Fuji family ran toward an alley, led by a kid in a white hat, neighbors started heading out in order to find out what was wrong. Soon afterward, police cars and ambulances rushed past._

_A few minutes later, the sirens rushed passed by again, rushing to the hospital. By that time, Seigaku's tennis team was alerted about the condition of their dear friend. Soon, cars were seen heading toward the hospital._

_As people burst into the waiting room, they saw Fuji's mother and sister crying, his father comforting them with a grim face, Echizen and Momoshiro waiting not so patiently in a corner, and Fuji Yuuta leaning his head against the wall and occasionally slamming his fist against the wall._

_Most of the people who had just barged into the room started asking questions like "Why?", "What?", "How?", "When,", and "Where is he?", until Echizen got fed up and yelled, "SHUT UP!" Since it was quite unusual for Echizen to raise his voice and for him to get as angry as he was now was rare, all the people closed their questions and took a place to sit. Since then, no one had spoken a word._

8888

"The patient has lost a lot of blood from the wound on the lower part of his right arm. He has bruises; most will go away in few weeks time, but there some that may scar. There is enough evidence to confirm it was rape. However, we checked and confirmed that he has not been infected with any diseases to worry about. Still, he will have to stay for a few nights so we can make sure. We have cleaned and wrapped all cuts and bruises that needed it. We gave him all possible medication to quicken his recovery, but…"

"But…?"

"He hasn't shown any sign of movement or acknowledgment besides the rising of his chest. We could understand that he has gone through a large amount of abuse that no one should ever go through, but he could be very much dead, if not for his heart functioning."

"What are you saying, sensei?"

"We have done our job. Now it's all up to him. He'll come back when he's ready to."

"When he's ready?"

"I'm afraid we can do nothing else then to wait. We can't even check for more serious damages until he wakes up."

"May we see him?" Yuuta asked. _Thank god he's alive…_

"Few at time only, please…"

8888

"Aniki, are you going to wake up?" Yuuta watched carefully for any sort of response from his brother. He sighed and rested his head on his hands, which stood on his knees. It was always the same. For the past three weeks that Fuji has been in the hospital, he had not woken up, eaten, or even moved besides he gentle rising of his chest, indicating that he was breathing.

Three weeks had gone by excruciatingly slow. The Seigaku tennis team members, along with Yuuta and Yumiko, have been visiting Fuji everyday now, yet they have not gotten any kind of response. They all missed him.

They missed his soft voice, his soft smile, and closed eyes. They missed his blue orbs when they were opened, his thoughtful observations, and even his sadistic nature. Get well cards, flowers, and balloons that were sent to him by admirers and friends piled up. Even the doctors and nurses were saddened to see him in this state.

Not once did Fuji move and that was frightening everyone.

Yuuta lifted his head up and placed both hands on Fuji's. The tattooed mark on Fuji's right arm had been bandaged, but Yuuta had seen a drawing of it. It was a bloody cross, with torn wings, one black, one red, and a single white feather lay at the bottom of the cross, floating on a puddle of blood. Sickening. To think someone would actually do something like _that_ on his _brother's arm_. Yeah, although Fuji _is_ sadistic and _loves_ to find weaknesses and explore them; he really is one of the purest, innocent guys Yuuta had ever met. OK, maybe not _innocent_, but he really had a kind heart and would never allow anyone to do what had been done to him.

That was what made Yuuta mad.

_Why_ of _all_ the _people_ in the _world_ had his brother, Fuji Syusuke, been chosen to be subjected to such abuse that fell under sexual abuse, physical abuse, _and _mental abuse? _Why_ Fuji Syusuke, tennis prodigy of Seigaku, be hurt so badly?

Why _him_?

Fuji would have never allowed anyone else to be hurt like this! Why did it happen to him? Why, why, why, why? Why would someone do that? Who would do that?

A sick, perverted, psycho monster. That's who.

And he chose Fuji Syusuke. And Yuuta couldn't have done anything to help his brother. He blamed himself.

Fuji, who always looked after his brother, in a brother complex sort of way, had protected him all the time. Yuuta was sure that the pervert threatened Fuji that he'd go after his younger brother if he didn't cooperate. Why else had Fuji said, "Don't hurt Yuuta…"?

Yuuta felt tears fall down his cheeks. "Why…?"

The nurses looked up sadly as they heard the sobs that came from room 208. Poor boy…

8888

Translations:

Sensei: Teacher, Doctor, often used to people who is a professional of something (e.g. doctor, teacher, author…)

A/N: This is the end of the first chapter. Since For those who reviewed, thank you very much!

Interaction with the Characters (2):

Lazy-Hime: Mwuahahahaha! I am SO evil!

Yuuta: Where'd you get the description of the tattoo?

Lazy-Hime: I made it up with my own sick mind. Heheh. (grins evilly)

Fuji: When do I wake up?

Lazy-Hime: (shoves Fuji away from view) Shut up! You're not supposed to walk around and talk when you're supposed to be asleep!

Ryoma: What are you doing?

Lazy-Hime: Nothing! (straightens up and points down at Ryoma) You will from now on refer to me as SENSEI.

Ryoma: (turns away) Che!

Lazy-Hime: (goes chibi-style, grabs Ryoma's leg, pouts, puppy-eyes, and tears run down cheeks) B-but Ryoma! Waaaaaaaaaa!

Eiji: Mou, Ochibi, just call her 'sensei'.

Ryoma: Che!

Lazy-Hime: Pretty please?

Ryoma: …

Lazy-Hime: With cherry on top?

Ryoma: …

Lazy-Hime: And chocolate syrup?

Ryoma: …

Lazy-Hime: And a large can of Ponta to go with it?

Ryoma: (turns slowly around) … (abruptly turns around again)

Lazy-Hime: Waaaaaaaaaa[Ryoma hates me! (In English)

Eiji: Ne, Ochibi, what's she saying?

Ryoma: (twitches) Fine…

Lazy-Hime: YAY! (Hops around in joy)

Eiji: (joins her)

Lazy-Hime: That means I can call you all by your first name right?

Eiji: Sure!

Ryoma, Tezuka, and some other people: NO!

Lazy-Hime: (sniffs) B-but I'm your sensei! Waaaaaaaaaa!

Yuuta: Here we go again…

Oishi: Oh dear, the "Interaction with the Characters" is going on too long…

Lazy-Hime: (smiles) Eiji-kun, since you said yes, please do the honors!

Eiji: Hoi, hoi! Minna-san! Please review! Or else-(points at Oishi) - he'll make you pay!

Oishi: E-eh?!?!


	3. Are You Okay, Fuji?

A/N: Hey, Minna-san! I'm writing this at night, on Easter, so Happy Easter!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the Prince of Tennis manga or anime…I am merely borrowing it for entertainment purposes only. I am not making money off this story.

Warnings: It'll probably end as a slash fic. Slash meaning boy/boy relationship to those who might not know of the term. There's rape, angst, suicide attempts, Fuji's depression, Seigaku's tennis team's anger, maybe some OOCness…and other stuff I don't know right now. Also, this story is not beta'd. If you want to, please ask if you want to beta the chapters. That way the chapters are good and you get to find out beforehand what will happen next. Let's see how the story progresses!

Don't like this chapter much either.

8888

Previously:

Fuji would have never allowed anyone else to be hurt like this! Why did it happen to him? Why, why, why, why? Why would someone do that? Who would do that?

A sick, perverted, psycho monster. That's who.

And he chose Fuji Syusuke. And Yuuta couldn't have done anything to help his brother. He blamed himself.

Fuji, who always looked after his brother, in a brother complex sort of way, had protected him all the way. Yuuta was sure that the pervert threatened Fuji that he'd go after his younger brother if he didn't cooperate. Why else had Fuji said, "Don't hurt Yuuta…"?

Yuuta felt tears fall down his cheeks. "Why…?"

The nurses looked up sadly as they heard the sobs that came from room 208. Poor boy…

88888888888888888888888

Chapter 2: Are You Okay, Fuji?

88888888888888888888888

It's been two months since Fuji's been hospitalized and Seigaku's tennis team members decided to visit him once again. Tennis tournaments came and passed, but although Seigaku won all of them, they were not at all happy. Fuji Syusuke should have been with them when they won. Even the competing schools feel let down at Fuji's absence in tennis.

Although Seigaku's regulars tried their best so that the truth didn't leak out or rumors were made, everyone sooner or later found out what had happened. Instead of thinking negatively about Fuji himself, pitying him, or looking down on him, most all the students who had found out were as angry and sad as the regulars. They all wanted to contribute something to help Fuji recover as soon as possible. The school refrained from doing anything, involving in something that was embarrassing to the society was something that they wouldn't do. Their cautiousness made the situation less public then it would be if the school had been involved.

As the regulars arrived at the hospital, they were not at all surprised to see Yuuta there softly talking to Fuji and trying to coax him out of this coma. He didn't even acknowledge the regulars who gathered around the bed.

Yumiko entered the room a few minutes later and, not surprised by the sight of her younger brother's friends, walked over to Yuuta. She leaned down and softly said, "Yuuta, you haven't eaten for a day now. Come down to the cafeteria and eat."

"I'm fine, nee-san."

"You think you are, but would Syusuke want to see his precious ototo sleep-deprived and skin and bones? I don't think so. Yuuta, if Syusuke saw you like this, he would be very upset. The way you are now is worrying Kaa-san, Tou-san, and me."

"Nee-san…What if he wakes up?"

"Then one of his friends will alert us. Tennis players are fast runners, I'm sure they'll be able to inform us quickly of when he wakes."

Yuuta slowly nodded and stood up from the stool besides the bed. "You'll just get a quick bite and then you'll be able to come back."

When Yuuta and Yumiko left, the room was silent once again. The eight pairs of eyes were staring intently at the motionless body on the bed, searching for any signs of him waking up.

8888888888888888888888

Fuji sat peacefully on the swinging bench that hung from a Sakura tree. Sakura blossoms were so beautiful, even more so in this garden. White, pink, and soft purple colored flower trees surrounded him and in front of him was the sunrise. Or was it the sunset?

The wind was warm and blew silently pass him. Fuji smiled, his eyes closed, his face the very picture of peacefulness.

He didn't want to leave. He wanted to stay here forever.

He looked up at the sky, colored gold, pink, orange, purple, and white, and thought how wonderful it looked. The sky neither grew darker or lighter. He didn't know how long he stayed there, since here in the garden, time was not of essence.

The only living things in this garden besides him and the plants were the birds. The beautiful ones, the ones that mostly come out at spring; blue birds, red birds, white birds, and multi-colored birds. Each and every one of them was his friends. They would join him in watching the sunrise and sing beautiful songs to him. Then he would join them in making the beautiful music.

There was a white grand piano a little ways from the bench. The piano was something that he had wanted since he was a child, so he could entertain Yuuta with the lovely sounds it makes. Wait, Yuuta…who was he?

Fuji frowned, but only for a second. In this garden, no one frowns. He got up and walked over to the piano. He learned from when he was six, but he hadn't played since he was twelve. That was almost two years ago.

He sat and positioned his fingers on certain keys. Instead of wondering which song he should play, his fingers just played what was memorized in his heart. It was a soft composition he and his teacher had created right before he ended his lessons. It was beautiful to listen to and would only be played perfectly if the musician actually knew of the feelings that were what became the base of the notes.

He sat there playing; it was a long composition, unaware of the voices calling to him, one by one. As he finally reached the climax then the end, he paused afterward, thinking. With no song covering them, the voices clearly rang throughout the garden.

Fuji, startled, stood up from the piano seat. He looked around searching for the owners of the voices that cried out for him. So far, the only person who was able to talk in this garden was himself. Now that he looked, the birds had stopped chirping and disappeared from view. The wind stopped blowing and flower petals and cherry blossoms stopped falling. It was as if time stood still.

"Fuji!"

"Yes?"

"Fuji!"

"Yes? Who are you?"

"Where are you?"

"I'm right here."

"Why won't you come back?"

Fuji was slightly puzzled by this. "Back? What do you mean? Where are you?"

"Syusuke!"

"I'm Fuji Syusuke. What do you want from me?"

"Fuji-senpai!"

"Fuji-senpai!"

"Yes?" Fuji started to get a little worried.

"ANIKI!"

Closed eyes opened. "Yuuta…?"

8888888888888888888888

The light blinded Fuji at first. He shut his eyes then slowly opened them again, allowing them to get used to the white light.

"Yuuta…?"

"Aniki…?"

Fuji smiled as he saw his younger brother sitting besides him. "Yuuta."

"Aniki!" Yuuta's eyes were wide and close to tears.

Fuji looked at the younger Fuji brother worriedly. "Yuuta, daijobu desu ka?" He took in his brother's appearance and looked at him sharply. "Have you slept or eaten at all?"

Yuuta managed a weak smile. "Gomen, aniki. I'll eat and get some rest later. It's good to have you back!" Yuuta threw an arm around his brother's neck and hugged tightly. "You worried everyone you know."

Since Yuuta was too excited, he missed the discomfort his hug gave to Fuji. The older Fuji brother had flinched at the first touch and his body had stiffened to the other boy's hug. Fuji thought over that. It was a hug from his brother. What was he so worried about?

Yuuta released his brother and pressed the button for the nurse.

88888888888888888888888

The door slammed open and the eight Seigaku regulars piled in the room. Fuji looked up from a book he was reading. "Minna, you came to visit me, arigatou."

"Fuji!" Eiji shouted as he made his move to jump on top of his friend. At the last minute, something stopped him, and it made everyone worried. Only Echizen, Tezuka, and Eiji had noticed. As Eiji was about to pounce on Fuji, Fuji had visibly flinched. He had tried his best to hide it, but if you're as observant as the three, it was _clearly_ visible.

Tezuka stepped up next to Fuji. "Fuji, are you alright?"

Fuji smiled as he looked up at the tennis team's captain. "I'm fine, Tezuka. Just a little tired."

Oishi looked worried. "Maybe we should leave. We're disturbing you and you'll need to have your rest."

Fuji smiled again. "I don't mind. I have to stay awake for a while anyway. Sensei says he has to run a few tests."

"Maybe we should leave, let you gather your strength," Tezuka said.

"I'm fine. Anyway, does anyone know what happened to me? Whenever I ask the nurses or sensei, they look at me strangely."

The regulars froze at the seemingly innocent question that Fuji had just asked. Echizen asked first, "Fuji-senpai, you don't remember anything?"

Fuji frowned. "No, why am I supposed to?"

No one replied.

"Did something bad happen?"

Silence once again.

"Minna, what happened to me?"

"Fuji…"

"Fuji, the doctor wishes to take your tests now," a nurse said as she entered the room. "I'm sorry everyone, but there's no visitors allowed during medical tests."

"Nurse-san, do you know what happened to me?"

The nurse looked worried for a while. "Maybe the doctor can answer that for you." She ushered everyone out and the doctor with two other nurses entered the room.

"Sensei…"

88888888888888888888888

"Why doesn't Fuji remember anything?" Eiji asked as they left the hospital.

"Maybe he forced himself to forget it," Kawamaru said worriedly.

"There's an 87 percent chance that he forced himself to forget, and a 13 percent chance that he forgot naturally," Inui said.

"Will he be alright?" Oishi asked.

Momo grinned and held up an arm. "He's Fuji-senpai! He's really strong! He can get through this!"

Eiji, Echizen, and Tezuka thought differently. Fuji's reaction they saw to physical touch worried them. His mind might have forgotten what happened, but his body sure hasn't. He was scared of physical touches, maybe normal for someone who had just experienced rape.

They really hoped Fuji would return to his former self.

88888888888888888888888

Translations:

Daijobu desu ka: Are you okay/alright?

Gomen: Sorry

Minna/Minna-san: Everyone

Arigatou: Thank you

A/N: Okay, Fuji forgot everything that happened, but I guarantee that he'll remember them and a lot of angst will come. The order of the voices who called to Fuji in his dreamland was Tezuka, Oishi, Oishi, Fuji's mother, Yumiko, Momoshiro, Echizen, and you should know the last was Yuuta. Please tell me if you like the story so far!

Interaction with the Characters:

Lazy-Hime: Okay, Fuji, you can come out now!

Fuji: Finally, now I can get my revenge on the pervert who raped me!

Lazy-Hime: Fuji, you're supposed to act like you've forgotten your memories!

Fuji: Really?

Lazy-Hime: Yes! And I apologize in advance for all the pain I'll be causing you in future chapters…

Fuji: (eyes open)

Taka-san: Don't worry, Fuji, I'm sure everything will work out fine.

Yuuta: That's easy for you to say…

Eiji: Sensei, who's paired with who?

Lazy-Hime: I don't know yet, but I want a Tezuka/Fuji, Ryoma/Fuji, Eiji/Oishi, or Tezuka/Fuji/Ryoma pairs or no pairs at all but really close friendships. Heheh Minna, give your opinions please! Any pairings will be made a little less then obvious in future chapters.

Tezuka and Ryoma and Fuji: …

Eiji: Yay! I get to be with Oishi! (cuddles Oishi)

Oishi: Eh?

Lazy-Hime: Since Inui, Kaidoh, Taka-san, Momo-chan, and Oishi will probably have only few lines in the story, I'll let them have the honors of ending the chapters. This chapter is Taka-san.

Taka-san: E-eh?

Ryoma: (holds out racket) Here, Kawamaru-senpai.

Taka-san: A-ah, thanks Echizen. (takes racket) (snaps) (waves racket around) OH YEAH! REVIEW OR ELSE! BURNING!

Fuji: (takes racket away)

Taka-san: E-eh, Minna-san, please review! Arigatou!


	4. The Little Voice in My Head Won’t Let Me

A/N: Hey, everyone! I'm starting to update more and write more so I decided why not write the next chapter? This is chapter 3 and I'm going to update chapter 2 after I finish this chapter, but right now you should've already read chapter 2 because no doubt I posted this chapter days or even weeks after I actually wrote it. Today is 6/6/06, if you didn't know. It's written that's it's the devil's number, but do I really believe that? Not really.

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis (Tennis no Ohjisama) but I wished I did. Then I wouldn't have to put up a disclaimer.

Warnings: The usual stuff; rape, angst, suicide, and stuff. If it disturbs you, don't read it.

XD means scene change

XD

Previously:

"Why doesn't Fuji remember anything?" Eiji asked as they left the hospital.

"Maybe he forced himself to forget it," Kawamaru said worriedly.

"There's an 87 chance that he forced himself to forget, and 13 chance that he forgot naturally," Inui said.

"Will he be alright?" Oishi asked.

Momo grinned and held up an arm. "He's Fuji-senpai! He's really strong! He can get through this!"

Eiji, Echizen, and Tezuka thought differently. Fuji's reaction they saw to physical touch worried them. His mind might have forgotten what happened, but his body sure hasn't. He was scared of physical touches, maybe normal for someone who had just experienced rape.

They really hoped Fuji would return to his former self.

XD

Chapter 3: The Little Voice in My Head Won't Let Me Forget

XD

Fuji hummed silently as he flipped through a tennis magazine his brother had kindly bought for him. He was tired from all the examinations the doctors and nurses made him go through. He didn't even know what had happened to him! Although, he did have a clue that something really bad had happened. The first and second time he saw his parents, his mother broke down crying hysterically and his father looked a little…angry? Or was that something else? Had he gone into an accident? Did he have cancer, but they wouldn't tell him?

"_Oh please, Syusuke, you know _exactly_ what happened to you."_

Fuji frowned. Who said that? There was no one else in the room with him…

"_Stop lying to yourself and face the truth. You're going to have to one day."_

'_W-who said that?'_ Fuji thought as he looked into the corners of the room and behind some curtains.

The voice scoffed. _"You should recognize your own mind when you hear it."_

"My mind?" It was times like this that Fuji was reminded of the saying that it was all right to talk to yourself; the problem was if something answered _back_.

"_You're starting to get crazy, talking to yourself and all that," _the voice said, as if reading his mind. Fuji could practically feel it roll its eyes.

"_How'd you know what I was thinking?"_

"_Well, duh, I'm your _mind_, I know about everything you, including your thoughts."_

That was kind of disturbing, having something that knows everything about your life. _Have you ever heard of privacy?_

"_Well, sorry, I can't help it if all your thoughts just happen to pass by me like an open book."_

Fuji frowned again. This had got to be some kind of trick. It's not possible for your mind to talk back.

"_Honestly, I'm not your mind." _Fuji sighed in relief. _"I'm the part of you that you locked away when you were little."_

Fuji shot off the bed in alarm and clasped his hands to his head, kneeling against the cold hospital floor. He did_ not_ want to remember what happened back then.

Fuji's other self smirked. _"See? I know what makes you scared, I know what makes you happy, and what makes you cry. It just so happens that this dirty past of yours makes you cry _and_ gets you scared. Scared that they'll come back and I'll be awakened again. Too late I'm awake, but I can't get out, for some reason."_

Fuji's eyes looked around in fright. It haunted him. His past; the one he locked away in the one place that was safe from everyone. His mind. He screamed as the voice in his head continued talking in a sarcastic, cocky voice.

_T-this cannot be happening. I'm crazy, that's it, just like it said! I'm just imagining things, just making things up with my retarded mind. Oh God,_ Syusuke realized in dread,_ I'm starting to agree with it. Oh God, please tell me what's happening to me!_

Fuji didn't move as he screamed in agony at the darkness clutching his brain and hot tears ran down his cheeks. He didn't move when he heard the door slam open and didn't move when he felt strong hands lifting him onto the bed. He just kept on crying, shivering, and occasionally shouting out. Not once did the voice in his head stop cackling in laughter.

XD

"Tezuka-buchou?" The Seigaku freshman looked at the team captain with obvious worry in his eyes, although he tried hard to hide it. "Will Fuji-senpai be alright?"

Tezuka didn't reply. It had been two hours since he had barged into Fuji's room at the sound of his screams. He had lifted him onto the bed and Echizen had called a doctor. Since then, doctors and nurses had gone in and out of the room in a hurry, carrying clipboards, machines, and other medical items.

Tezuka didn't bother trying to lie to the freshman by saying that Fuji would be fine because he honestly didn't know. Besides, it was pointless in lying, Echizen saw for himself how bad off Fuji was. He was shivering, but had a high fever, crying hysterically and screaming with anguish. He was obviously not okay.

Fuji's parents, brother, and sister were all waiting worriedly, some crying. They had a lot of love for their son/brother and were heartbroken at the unanswered questions about Fuji's health and mental stability.

It seemed as though Yuuta was taking it hard the most.

Most of the free Seigaku members came in a hurry at the information of Fuji's current state. Inui was scribbling on his data book; Momoshiro looked pale and a little sick. He never liked hospitals and it didn't help that one of his friends was currently held in one for a serious problem. Oishi was trying to comfort everyone while trying not to cry himself. He took responsibility for his friends, almost like a mother, thus making him the mother figure of the team. Kawamaru and Kaidoh was unfortunately unable to make it, but gave Oishi and Eiji strict orders to call them once any information came out.

Eiji was sitting with Yumiko, crying hysterically. He had brought his teddy with him and was sharing it with Fuji's sister who was crying equally hard. They held onto the bear as if it could take their pain away.

Echizen lowered his cap over his eyes. He had realized that the effect of Fuji's helplessness was humungous on the team. Not only the Seigaku team, regulars from Hyotei Gakuen, Fudomine Chuu, St. Rudolph Gakuen, Rokkaku Chuu, and Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku tennis teams showed their concern toward the Seigaku tennis prodigy. (A/N: Those are the full names of the schools.)

Fuji really had better get better soon or else a lot of people will be screaming for revenge.

Echizen shifted as he remembered the question a friend, who did not attend Seigaku, (or even lived in Japan), had asked him. _Ryoma, what do you feel about Fuji-san's current predicament? _

Echizen mentally groaned. He hated her for coming up with questions he didn't want to answer or even think about. He didn't answer her back then, when she asked it over the phone, instead he changed the topic with an indifferent voice and he heard her sigh. But the question had turned the wheels in his head. He had been thinking about it since then.

What exactly did he feel about Fuji-senpai's current state? Or rather, what did he feel about Fuji-senpai himself?

Echizen answered, to himself, that Fuji was an enigma, a mystery. Maybe to him he was a puzzle that he thought he finished but then realized there were another thousand pieces to go. It's true, no one knew a lot about Fuji, not even Inui or the buchou. He admitted to himself that he was definitely interested in the young tennis prodigy and respected his 'mad good skills' to quote his friend when she saw one of Fuji's matches from a tape that Echizen sent her.

In truth, he had warmed up to his senpai. He relied on him, and when he realized that, he was surprised at the truth there. Fuji-senpai was really…handsome, Echizen admitted that, too. But of course he didn't have that kind of feelings for the prodigy…right? Echizen wasn't so sure, but he pushed the feelings and thoughts centered on that into the back of his mind and refused to bring the subject back up again. No way could that possibly be true. He liked girls, not guys. Well, maybe he didn't like either.

XD

Tezuka had never seen Fuji so helpless, hopeless, and drained of energy. When the doctor had allowed people to visit the prodigy, he was surprised to see machines hooked up to the boy and a breathing mask over his mouth and nose, although he didn't show it. Did he have trouble breathing? When he inched closer, he could here Fuji breathing in rasps and pants like he was having a really, really bad nightmare, which he probably was having.

The heart monitor was beating a bit quicker then it should have; yep, probably a nightmare. The doctor's hushed voice, talking to Fuji's parents, was the only human sound in the room.

Fuji was pale, even paler then his usual creamy skin; kind of a sickly pale. His eyes beneath its lids were moving rapidly. The doctor worked quickly to control it.

"He's fine physically, but we have to check psychologically," the doctor said, "Has anything horrible happened to him in the past that may have scarred him?"

Echizen's eyes narrowed in curiosity as the eyes of all the Fuji family widened a bit then look hesitantly at the Seigaku regulars. Oishi and Tezuka realized too.

"Er, we'll go wait outside," Oishi said, fully aware of the reason for the family's hesitation, "Come one, everybody."

The Seigaku regulars filed out of the room and once the door was closed, Eiji and Momoshiro automatically pressed his ear on the door.

"Eiji, you shouldn't eavesdrop," Oishi said as he tried to gently pry his doubles partner off the door. Eiji shrugged him off and Oishi sighed and gave up.

Inui took note that Oishi, Tezuka, and Echizen were standing a bit closer to the door then was necessary. It was obvious that they were trying to listen to what was being said.

"Mou! I can't hear what they're saying!" Eiji whined, as new tears prickled his eyes.

"They're whispering," Momoshiro said.

A nurse, passing by, said, "It's no use. The door is thick enough so that any whispering will not be heard."

Everyone groaned.

XD

"I'm not sure my son would approve of us telling you that…" Mrs. Fuji said as she stared caringly down at her son.

"Rest assured," the doctor said, "What you have just told me will not leave this room. You have my word."

The family nodded.

The doctor, Dr. Shin, was a senior doctor, working for over twenty years. He had a lot of patients during those years and had witnessed the miracle of new birth many times. He had seen many things, heard many things, and performed many operations. He had learned not to have feelings for his patients; it'll only make his job worse. And yet, Dr. Shin felt very sorry for the boy in front of him.

This particular patient's past was…something that he did not wish to happen to his son or daughter or grandchildren. What made it worse for the boy was that he was raped a few weeks ago. Dr. Shin sighed. Once the boy found out, he would probably be emotionally scarred for the rest of his life. So, he gave the choice to his patient's parents. Would they wish for him to break the news to the boy who had forgotten what had happened? Would they tell him themselves? Or would they keep it a secret?

They chose to keep it a secret. Dr. Shin was the only one who knew it would eventually hit the boy twice as hard if he figures it out himself. Or maybe the boy's younger brother and the boy's friends knew.

He prayed to God that nothing complicated would happen that will break the boy apart.

XD

When Fuji woke up, he found out he was hooked to machines. It scared him. He screamed and yelled out, thrashing against the wires and ripped the needles off his arms. The door opened and doctors and nurses rushed in to contain him.

Fuji sobbed as he was held in the loving caress of his mother. His mother rocked him back and forth and glared at anyone coming closer to her baby.

"Kaa-san…" Fuji wailed as he lifted his eyes to meet his mothers; his were darkened with genuine fright. "Kaa-san…they're coming back aren't they?"

His mother's eyes widened considerably and clutched her son tighter to her chest, crying with love for his son and acknowledging his pain.

"Syusuke…"

XD

Translations:

Buchou: Captain

Senpai: Upperclassman

Mou: Jeez

Kaa-san: Mom/Mother

A/N: Oh dear, this was very short, but I'm going to stop here. I like this chapter a little better because it was a bit more angst. Kind of. Okay, maybe not. Also in this chapter, Ryoma hints that he might actually have feelings for his senpai, but I'm not really sure if that's the pairing I'll set up with. Please review!

Interaction with the Characters:

Fuji: (wakes up screaming) MURDERERS!

Lazy-Hime: (tries to calm Fuji down) Actually, Syusuke, they aren't murderers…

Fuji: (looks confused) Rapists?

Lazy-Hime: (shakes head)

Fuji: (looks more confused) then what happened to me in my past?

Lazy-Hime: (sighs) I don't really want to tell you. You'll be scarred for life.

Fuji: (visibly pales)

Lazy-Hime: Sorry, Syusuke…

Fuji: (pales more and screams in agony, then transforms)

Dark Fuji: HAHAHAHAHA! Finally I am FREE!

Lazy-Hime: (whacks Dark Fuji on the head) No! You're not supposed to come out yet!

Dark Fuji: (whimpers and transforms back into Fuji)

Fuji: …

Dark Fuji: (thinks to Fuji) _she's scary…_

Fuji: (nods)

Inui: (takes out data book) Ne, Fuji, what happened to you in your past?

Fuji: (screams and faints)

Inui: (scribbles) Ii data.

Lazy-Hime: Ne, psycho-I mean, Inui, want to do it?

Inui: (glasses glint) sure…

Lazy-Hime: (smiles) Okay!

Inui: (Holds out a glass of juice) if you don't review, I'll make you drink Penal-Tea Maximum.

Fuji: Penal-Tea Maximum, Inui? I never tried that one…

Inui: (holds it out)

Fuji: (drinks) … (collapses)

Inui: (scribbles) Ii data…

Lazy-Hime: (looks around nervously) Er, people, you saw what happened to Syusuke, so review or else it'll happen to you…

A/N: Don't forget, everyone! Fuji had a weak body when he drank Penal-Tea maximum so we don't know for sure if he would've passed out if he had a healthy body…

Inui: Want me to test it out on someone else?

Everyone: NO! (runs away)


	5. Snow

A/N: Summer vacation is coming! From now on, I'm going to write people's names like this: Ryoma, Tezuka, Fuji, Taka-san, Inui, Momoshiro, Kaidoh, Oishi, Eiji, Yuuta, Yumiko, Mr. and Mrs. Fuji. So instead of 'Echizen' I'll write 'Ryoma', when it's focused on Yumiko's or Dark Fuji's thoughts and actions, they'll say or think 'Syusuke' so whenever I'm centered solely on them, I'll use Syusuke. It's easier for me! XD Thank you for the reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis or anything like that…TT

Warnings: Rape, Angst (if your allergic to angst, don't read this XD), craziness, suicide, Fuji's wrath…

XD means scene change

XD

Previously:

When Fuji woke up, he found out he was hooked to machines and it scared him. He screamed and yelled out, thrashing against the wires and ripped the needles off his arms. The door opened and doctors and nurses rushed in to contain him.

Fuji sobbed as he was held in the loving caress of his mother. His mother rocked him back and forth and glared at anyone coming closer to her baby.

"Kaa-san…" Fuji wailed as he lifted his eyes to meet his mothers; his were darkened with genuine fright. "Kaa-san…they're coming back aren't they?"

His mother's eyes widened considerably and clutched her son tighter to her chest, crying with love for his son and acknowledging his pain.

"Syusuke…"

XD

Chapter 4: Snow

XD

_It's too much…_

"_What is…?"_

_Stop it…Please…_

"_Who are you talking to, Syusuke?"_

_Leave…leave me alone…_

"_Syusuke?"_

_Stop it…leave me…alone…_

"_Heh, I'm afraid I can't do that."_

_Get…out…_

"_Talk to you later then, Syusuke-chyan!"_

XD

Fuji woke up in a cold sweat. He panted heavily as he tried to get rid of the feeling of dread. His memories were just bursting to be free, but he can't let that happen.

He won't let history repeat itself.

Or else more people will get hurt.

Fuji lay back against the pillow, staring up at the blank white ceiling above him. It's been nine years since he had to stay overnight at a hospital for a while, that much he knew.

Fuji rolled over. _It'll happen again…_ he thought _when I remember it…it'll start all over again._ Tears came to Fuji's eyes.

_Damn it._

XD

"Tezuka-buchou," a certain freshman said.

Tezuka looked down at Ryoma, his usual expressionless face staring down hard at the boy. "Nani?"

Ryoma fidgeted underneath his captain's glare. "Ano, how's Fuji-senpai?"

Tezuka softened his glare a bit before returning it to its normal ferocity. "I don't know. The doctor and Fuji's family won't tell me anything."

Tezuka, (and Inui, who was watching from afar), did not fail to notice the slight pained look in Ryoma's eyes, before he regained his composure.

"So ka..."

Ryoma turned and went to resume his practice.

"Echizen!"

Ryoma turned to face his captain. "Yes?"

"It wouldn't hurt him if you went to visit."

A small sad smile flashed across Ryoma's face, only for a second. "Hai, buchou."

Tezuka contemplated at his sudden advice for the Seigaku's freshman. His usual frown deepened a bit.

Fuji would be happy to see Echizen…right?

XD

"_Syusuke-chyan! Let's play!"_

_You…you're…_

"_C'mon, Syusuke-chyan! Yuuta-chyan is waiting over there by the river!"_

_You…_

"_Syusuke-chyan, what's the matter? Daijoubu?"_

_You're…_

"_Syusuke?"_

_Yuki…_

XD

"Fuji-senpai, daijoubu?"

"Ah, I'm fine, Echizen," Fuji smiled as he took a sip of tea the nurse had served to them.

Ryoma half pouted, half-glared, "You don't look fine."

"I had a nightmare before you came, that's all."

Ryoma looked at Fuji as if he didn't believe him. Fuji continued acting oblivious and smiled. Ryoma gave up.

"So, why the sudden visit?"

Ryoma shrugged. "I don't like hospitals; even you must hate being stuck here, Fuji-senpai. I came so that you wouldn't die from boredom."

Fuji smiled warmly. _I can't let it happen…_ "Thank you."

Ryoma shrugged again.

A few minutes passed in comfortable silence.

"How was the monthly ranking tournament at Seigaku?"

Ryoma looked a bit surprised at the sudden change of direction the conversation was going, but then smiled.

"Since you weren't there, Fuji-senpai, Inui-senpai took your place. Although," Ryoma's face turned serious, "everyone's waiting for your return, Fuji-senpai."

Fuji smiled. "I'm sorry for the trouble..." he paused, "Arigatou, Ryoma." He took a sip of his tea.

Ryoma was surprised. In America, he was used to being called by his first name, but he was in Japan now, where most people called him 'Echizen'. It was surprising to hear Fuji's voice say his first name. And it was directed at him, too.

Ryoma smiled. It was worth listening to the buchou to pay Fuji a visit.

XD

Fuji stared at the white ceiling and blinked. That was his 98th blink in the last four minutes. Oh god, he was so bored, he had to count how many times he blinked in order to amuse himself. Ryoma had left some minutes ago and he was bored to death.

_Ryoma…_

He smiled at that memory when he actually said that name out loud. He had wanted to do that for a long time, and, seeing the boy's smile, he guessed that Ryoma didn't mind either.

Ryoma really did look his best when he smiled. Of course, when he plays tennis, he looks really good too.

Fuji had accepted the fact that he was bisexual years ago. Males and females both caught his attention. It didn't make him uncomfortable or embarrassed. His parents and siblings were fine with it too.

Did Ryoma know of his sexual preferences?

Fuji shrugged it off. It didn't matter. He wasn't going to force himself upon the boy.

"_Oh, you have a soft spot for this 'Echizen Ryoma' kid?"_

Fuji panicked. It's been a while since it tried to talk with him… Why now?

"_Because you told me to leave you alone; if I didn't, you would've hurt yourself. Your body is mine too, you know, if you ruin it, you're ruining my body, at the same time."_

Fuji felt the darkness shrouding his mind and immediately responded to it. He kicked out and screamed, clutching his head. He could faintly hear the voice laughing and say, _"That doesn't mean I won't torture you!"_

Fuji screamed.

XD

_Yuuta looks really scared,_ was the first thing Yumiko thought when she and her brother ran toward Syusuke's room when they heard the scream.

_I hope he's alright…_

"Syusuke!" Yumiko shouted as she ran into the bare hospital room. She grimaced. She did not like hospitals, especially when Syusuke was in one. The last time he entered one, he nearly never left.

"Aniki!" Yuuta shouted. He had already reached the room before her and was currently standing a little away from the bed, allowing the nurses and doctors surrounding Syusuke's bed to move without any interruption.

"Get him away from me! GET OUT!" she heard Syusuke shouted.

Yuuta immediately took a step back.

The female doctor, Dr. Lin, immediately told the nurses to try to calm him down. Put him to sleep, if necessary. She also ordered a nurse to find Dr. Shin and another nurse to lead the visitors into the waiting room.

Dr. Shin burst into the room a second later. He quickly took in the situation then took hold of the arms of Yuuta and Yumiko and led them too the bed.

Some nurses moved out of their way.

Dr. Shin calmly explained. "Can you try to calm Fuji-san down? This is a psychological problem, so he might respond to you two more then anyone else in this room."

Yuuta and Yumiko immediately cooperated. They each took a hand and called his name.

XD

Fuji was shaking, sweating, and crying. Memories passed by in a flash, too fast for his mind to pick it up. The park, those men, and Yuki… Yuki…

"Aniki!"

The memories stopped. He was in a park. A really, familiar park; he had been here before. In front of him was a girl, maybe five years old. Her black, almost green, hair waved gently against the wind. She laughed happily as she took in the sight of a wonderful sunset in front of her. She turned. "Isn't it beautiful, Syusuke-chyan?"

She was crying.

Fuji dropped to his knees and cried out. He buried his face into his hands as the memories flooded into his mind like a movie.

_Yuki…_

_Gomen…_

"Aniki!"

XD

Yuuta watched as Syusuke turned his head to him. Tears were streaking his face and his eyes were red.

"Yuki…"

Both siblings tightened their grip.

Oh god. This was not good.

XD

A/N: Ahahaha, okay this chapter is short, too. I really like how this turned out, kind of. Poor Fuji, but at least I got out the Yuki's name. I'm not putting up any more translation things because it takes a lot of time and space and I'm too lazy. Besides, it's simple Japanese. If it's big like a whole sentence, I'll give you the translations. Does anyone know Yumiko's age?

Okay, so Fuji likes Ryoma and Ryoma likes Fuji, but this may not be the final pairing. I think this story is going to be long. Please review! Comments, advice, and if anyone had a question I'll answer it in the next chapter!

Interaction with the Characters:

Fuji: (sniffs) Yuki…

Yuuta: (holds back tears)

Lazy-Hime: (cries)

A moment passes…

Lazy-Hime: Okay, everyone! Let's be happy now, ne?

Fuji and Yuuta: (sniffs)

Ryoma: (glares) how dare you hurt Fuji-senpai?

Lazy-Hime: I apologized in advance!

Tezuka: (glares) it's not good enough

Lazy-Hime: (stares at the regulars from all the schools) Er…what if I promise that everything will brighten up?

Regulars: (backs off)

Lazy-Hime: (sighs in relief) phew! I thought I'd be killed!

Momoshiro: We can't kill you because then Fuji will be stuck like this forever. (Points at crying, shaking, sweating, screaming Fuji)

Lazy-Hime: (winces) well, what if you say it, Momo-chan? Then can we call it even?

Momoshiro: Never, but I will say it!

Lazy-Hime: Wait a-!

Momoshiro: Review or else I'll steal your bike!

Kamio: Hey! You still haven't paid for the scratches you made on my bike!

Momoshiro: Eh?!?! There were scratches?!?!

Lazy-Hime: Momo-chan, you flew off concrete stairs in the park and landed on the bike. It's inevitable that there are scratches…

Momoshiro: Oh…gomen…

For any information for updates on any of my stories, it's on my bio or profile.


	6. Death

A/N: Don't like this chapter because the original version was COMPLETELY different, then I went back, changed names, some dialogue and WHAM I made this. I'm sorry if it's not understandable, but I refuse to get a beta for this story and I can't my mistakes this early. I have to wait a few days, maybe a week, and then look back. If I have to change anything, I'll repost it immediately.

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.

Warnings: You should know by now what's going to be in these chapters. New one: language.

8888

Previously:

Yuuta watched as Syusuke turned his head to him. Tears were streaking his face and his eyes were red.

"Yuki…"

Both the youngest and oldest Fuji sibling tightened their grip.

Oh god. This was not good.

8888

Chapter 5: Suicide and Affection

8888

_I have…to…end…this…_

_I don't want…this…to happen anymore…_

_I need to…DIE._

Fuji looked into the bathroom mirror with wild eyes. He held a pin to his wrists. He had been lucky enough to find the pin in the hallways when he tried to escape. Now there was no need to escape. He just needed to end it.

He slashed his right wrist, near the tattoo (which he decided to keep since it won't matter when he dies), and licked his dry lips wildly as he saw the red blood ooze out.

_Not…enough…_

_I need…more…_

_Nice pain…nice blood… I HATE it…_

_I'm still ALIVE._

"_Syusuke! What the fuck are you DOING?!?!"_

_Shut up…I need…to DIE!_

He slashed his wrist again. Tears started to brim his eyes.

"_LET GO OF THE FUCKING PIN!"_

_I need to die…_

"_LET GO OF IT!"_

_Fuck…off…_

"_SYUSUKE! GET YOURSELF TOGETHER! DON'T YOU DARE KILL YOURSELF!"_

_Shut up…it's annoying…_

_TOO LOUD_

"_SYUSUKE, DROP THE FUCKING PIN!"_

"SHUT THE HELL UP, YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"

Fuji shut his mouth quickly. Shit, that'll definitely catch attention. Ever since he tried committing suicide a few days back, there was always a nurse outside his room, making sure he didn't do anything to hurt himself.

He needed to end this. Fast.

He heard footsteps. The blood oozed down his arm. He began the other one; a new gash. Not good enough. Not deep enough. He pressed harder and bit his lip. Pain, he welcomed it.

"OH MY LORD, FUJI-SAN!"

He felt hands on his, trying to stop the lovely process of making himself bleed. People starting shouting. The voice in his head shouted, _"WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING, YOU IDIOT?!?!"_ The loss of blood was getting to him. Things started turning black.

_Hard enough to make me pass out, but not to kill me, _Fuji thought.

"DAMN IT!"

8888

SKIP THIS IF YOU WANT: (A/N: Ahem, err…this is a short intermission… I used very colorful words up there (points), err sorry and suicide… Don't even think about it because if you die, chances are, someone's going to feel sad. I feel sad every time I hear someone died of suicide because I had a friend who died because she/he hated her life. I loved her/him so much, but some fucking stupid people pushed her/him to it. If you pushed anyone to commit suicide, just think that what if it was you instead of that person who had died? Anyway, I don't really know much about suicide so if I got any details wrong up there, tell me. More cursing up ahead. Intermission ends here.)

8888

"_THAT WAS SO FUCKING STUPID OF YOU! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU FUCKING THINKING! ARE YOU RETARDED?"_

_SHUT UP! I DON'T NEED YOU TO YELL AT ME! THIS ISN'T YOUR BODY! IT'S MINE! I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT WITH IT!_

"_YOU REALLY ARE A FUCKING RETARD! WE SHARE THIS BODY!"_

_NO WE FUCKING DON'T! GO BOTHER SOMEONE ELSE!_

"_I CAN'T! I'M YOU!"_

Syusuke didn't reply, but sobbed quietly.

8888

Yumiko sniffed as she waited outside Syusuke's room. For the past five hours, her parents, Yuuta, and she had been crying their eyes out. Yuuta was asleep, exhausted from crying. Her mother had passed out when she saw Syusuke, so the doctors allowed her father to place her into one of the empty rooms.

_Syusuke…what were you thinking?_

Yumiko hugged her knees closer to her chest as more tears started falling. In times like these, Yumiko felt like a child, not an adult.

Her precious ototo was being treated for suicide right now.

She whimpered. She felt so helpless and vulnerable when she saw Syusuke like that.

Never since that…time…had Fuji thought about suicide. Yumiko knew he loved his life as a Seigaku regular.

Then why, Syusuke? Why are you trying to kill yourself? Was there really more to the incident those years ago?

No, there couldn't be. Yuuta was there the whole time and he confirmed everything Syusuke had said.

Yumiko closed her eyes and bawled silently as she could. Nurses and visitors gave her sympathetic looks before continuing on, thanking the Lord that they weren't in her position.

Yumiko stared at the door to her brother's hospital room.

_Oh please, Syusuke. Don't die on us…_

8888

Ryoma was surprised when he overheard a very private conversation Ryuzaki-sensei was having with the school's guidance counselor.

Fuji Syusuke had tried to commit suicide.

At first, Ryoma couldn't believe. No way, not _his_ senpai… He was fine when he left him five days ago.

Ryoma skipped practice and ran to the hospital.

There were two nurses in the room, who were supposed to watch over Fuji. They were surprised when they saw a boy run into the room.

The boy looked as if he was running for a long time. "E-excuse me, can I stay with Fuji-senpai for a while?"

The nurses looked at each other. Sure, the boy was cute, but they had orders to never leave the room unsupervised. Well…if he was here, it wouldn't exactly be unsupervised. The younger one shrugged.

"He's sleeping and you shouldn't bother him," the older one said.

"Please, I'd only like to stay by his side for a while."

The younger nurse sighed. "Fine, but if anything happens at all, call us. We'll be waiting outside. You have ten minutes."

Ryoma nodded his thanks as the nurses left the room and closed the door behind them.

Ryoma dropped his bags as he walked over to his senpai.

"Fuji-senpai," Ryoma said quietly, leaning down to talk next to his ear, "I know you're awake, please, open your eyes."

Fuji made no movement.

Ryoma tried not to look as worried as he felt. He was sure that Fuji was awake. "Please wake up…."

Empty eyes, devoid of any emotions, wearily open. Only the eyes turned to Ryoma, while the rest of his body made no attempt to move. Ryoma could not help but gasp when he saw those eyes.

"Fuji-senpai…" Tears started to brim his eyes, but he made no move to wipe it away. They were alone in the room after all.

He let his hand crawl down the bandaged arm and clasped tightly onto Fuji's hand. "Fuji-senpai, I…I want to help you. Tell me how to help you…"

The lifeless eyes returned back to the ceiling.

Ryoma whimpered. "Please…senpai…"

Fuji's voice rasped out. "I…want to die…"

Tears fell down Ryoma's cheeks when he heard that. He choked back a sob and Syusuke turned his eyes to him.

"Will you kill me…?"

Ryoma cried out at that and tightened his grip on the tennis prodigy. "Why? Why do you want to die so much?"

"I…don't want to live…I have nothing to live for…Nothing but pain, suffering, and-"

Ryoma roughly grabbed Fuji by his shirt, tears streaking his face and dampening his uniform and Fuji's clothes. "Senpai! Live for us then! For your family! Your friends! We don't want to lose you, senpai! W-We love you!"

Syusuke's dull eyes widened in surprise, before looking away sadly, tears also started to fall down his cheeks. "You…you'll only get hurt…"

Ryoma's face flashed with strong emotion. He grabbed Fuji's chin and forced him to look at him.

When he was sure he caught Syusuke's attention, he strongly said, "We'll take chances with that…I can't let you suffer like this anymore."

8888

A/N: So, what's my decision? Hmmm…it'll be hard work, but I decided to focus on strong friendships. I kind of got what I want to put in the future chapters in my head, but the WAY future is still hazy. I'll figure it out when I get there. There still is a chance of pairings, so don't lose hope yet. (Though I doubt it.) It frustrates me that I made some mistakes in the previous chapters, but I can't go back and fix it, for some reason. I hope I can fix the mistakes as the story progresses.

I'm sorry to all the people who wanted pairings. For now, strong friendship is the main thing here but, yeah, Syusuke's still bisexual. There's a possibility there will be pairings in the future, but they'll be brief and won't last until the end. Right now, though, I have no clue on how to break Tezuka and make him act like he really loves Syusuke, but I'm sure as the story continues I'll get there. If I did Tezuka/Fuji right now there will be some terrible OOCness, so any Tezuka/Fuji fans please don't be upset! For the Fuji/Ryoma pairing fans, this pair will be somewhat easier (or on the same difficulty). So much work, but I enjoy it. Don't hate me and please continue to support me!

Interaction with the Characters:

Lazy-Hime: Okay, the pairing I made Syu/Ryo could be temporarily or permanent. I chose this because I think it's easier to write then Tez/Fuji or any others. I also chose this because it's one of my favorite pairings. (Smiles)

Fuji: (walks around like a zombie, walks into a wall)

Ryoma: Syusuke! (runs to catch his fallen lover)

Fuji: A-arigatou, Ryoma…

Ryoma: Syusuke! Pull yourself together! Syusuke!

Lazy-Hime: Okay, okay, save the dramatics for later. This time it's Kaidoh's turn. Kaidoh…?

Kaidoh: Fssssssssshh. Just Review.

Lazy-Hime: (laughs nervously)

For any information for updates on any of my stories, it's on my bio or profile.

Edit 12/24: Uhm, to tell you the truth, this chapter was unexpected. I believe this has been sitting in my computer for a while. I forgot about it. To the people who have been waiting for this for a long time, I apologize. I can't tell you when exactly the next chapter's going to be up, because I have been way too busy for my own good. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter (as depressing as it is for Christmas) and Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays.

(And if you would give me suggestions on what you would like added to the chapters, it would be greatly appreciated and considered.)


End file.
